


Comparably Cold

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan tries to get a work-absorbed Hotaru's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparably Cold

"Hotaru-chan..." Mikan said softly, looking up at Hotaru from the floor as she tried to catch her gaze.

Hotaru turned away and kept working. She had a lot on her list of things to do today, and not even Mikan was going to interrupt the schedule. Hotaru had said she could stay, as long as she didn't interfere. So hopefully, she'd stay-

"Hotaru-chan..." Mikan said again, now slowly coming out from behind the giant robot she'd been working on.

Hotaru dropped the tools she'd been carrying, slightly startled. No, knowing Mikan, she wasn't going to stay put and be quiet.

"Oh, no! Hotaru-chan!" Mikan exclaimed. She ran over to Hotaru, grabbing her hand to stop her from falling. Then they were face to face, and Mikan gasped. "Hotaru-chan... You're so cold," Mikan said. She brought Hotaru's cold hand to her warm cheek, trying to warm it up. "Don't worry, I'll help you warm up."

Mikan was soon on the outside of the laboratory, now shouting to get back in, like a pet dog that had been let out. It couldn't be helped, Hotaru thought, she'd never get any work done with Mikan there, constantly trying to get closer to her. Hotaru heard but didn't really listen to Mikan's shouts of how terrible she was, filtering out the background noise as she got her mind back on track, trying to pick up where she'd left off. Hotaru picked up her tools, first with her cold hand and then with the one Mikan had warmed up.

Then Hotaru's eyes grew slightly wider in a realization as this hand touched the cold metal of the tool. In this laboratory, through time, her hands had become so cold without her even realizing it. Maybe she had been working a little too long.

Outside the laboratory, Mikan had gone from howling to whimpering, sniveling as she begged Hotaru to come out.

Hotaru calmly stepped outside the door, and looked away from Mikan, not liking to watch her cry. In the meantime, she slipped on her coat. "Hotaru, you decided to come out!" Mikan exclaimed, changing her demeanor so quickly. "I'm so happy! I love you, Hotaru!" Mikan hugged onto Hotaru.

Hotaru looked over at Mikan, pleased to see her pretty cheerful face again. She smiled to Mikan as they exited the building, thinking, oh well. She did have to take a break sometime. And what better time than with her beloved Mikan?


End file.
